


Разговор

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Разговор

Огромные двери отворяются, и сопровождающие принца склоняются в глубоких поклонах. Наследнику нет до них никакого дела. Он испытывает пиетет перед встречей с отцом, а ещё легкое раздражение: он не понимает, зачем его оторвали от книг.

— Садись, мой Натто, — говорит отец лишенным эмоций голосом, кристально чистым, как священные строки книги Са`Шотта.

Двери закрываются за наследником бесшумно.

— Ты звал меня, отец.

Они почти никогда не говорят вопросами, скорее утверждениями.

— Да. Пора.

Принц согласно кивает.

— Я отбуду сразу же, как только закончу свои изыскания в Библиотеке.

— Хорошо, — признавая аргумент, соглашается Правитель Стигии.

Двери открываются так же бесшумно, стоит принцу только приблизиться к ним. За порогом видны почтительно склонённые фигуры его свиты.

— Натто, а над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — всё-таки спрашивает отец, прежде чем сын исчез из залы.

— Над седьмым несуществующим катреном, — роняет принц и выходит прочь, не дожидаясь реакции отца.

Принц не видит для себя ни одной причины, почему он должен покидать Библиотеку, уезжать из дома и отрываться от познания. Ему совершенно не нужно путешествие длиною в сто лет, чтобы убедиться в том, что мир есть прах, он и так согласен.


End file.
